


Two Boys in the Cold

by AlphinaudLover69



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, it's set in ARR while you're looking for Cid's airship, just a short little drabble of two friends teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudLover69/pseuds/AlphinaudLover69
Summary: As Sami'tan and Health Care wander the lands of Coerthas, Sami'tan gets bored and tries to start something.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, it's two WoLs so its not the same relationships
Kudos: 5





	Two Boys in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> yes the character's name is health care  
thats just how it be
> 
> sami'tan is 17, health care is 21  
and this is jsut a short lil drabble i decided i should post

Sami'tan walked alongside Health Care through the cold snows of Coerthas. When they first got here it had been snowing, and they had a hard time even finding the outpost they were supposed to find. Then, they were met with several different versions of no, and had to do all sorts of things in order to gain the trust of this… High House.

Sami’tan couldn’t keep track of everything they did, he just followed beside Health Care and hoped he didn’t get lost along the way. The Astrologian tower was cool though, and he noticed Health Care seemed very interested in everything inside that tower, but they couldn’t stay for long, of course. They had a primal to kill.

Their footsteps crunched as they went off on to do- Well, he honestly couldn't keep track. These Ishgardians elves were… They had a lot of issues, and not a lot of trust. In foreigners and their own selves. Sami’tan just hoped doing all this, and finding that godsdamned airship, would bring them closer to saving all the Scions.

Even though Sami’tan had a hard time keeping track, he remembers that meeting Haurchefant Greystone was actually very pleasant. Haurchefant was very kind, and Sami’tan liked him. Haurchefant also seemed to have taken quite a liking to Health Care, something Sami’tan had noticed and found a sort of glee in.

Although what they were doing was, apparently, very important, he felt bored, so he started trying to make conversation. "You know, Health Care," Sami'tan started saying, staring up at the (thankfully clear) sky, "I like adventuring."

Health Care glanced at him from the side on his eyes before motioning with his hand for him to carry on.

"I wanted to do this, it felt good." Sami'tan furrowed his brows, before turning to look at Health as he walked. "But all our friends are gone and we- what are we doing? We should save them!"

Health Care nodded, and Sami'tan turned to look back out front, throwing his hands out. He made a frustrated noise, before sighing. "Could be worse, I guess. Haurchefant seems really nice!" He smiled, looking back at Health Care.

Health Care nodded, trying to discreetly avoid eye contact with Sami'tan, but Sami knew enough about Health to realize what he was doing, and decided to have fun with it.

He smirked, "Really nice. He looks at you a lot, did you know that?" In the back of his mind, Sami'tan hoped his friends could forgive him for trying to have fun. So much of this was... dragging on. Truly, he loved helping people, but his friends should come first!

Health Care's body stiffened up, and he looked away while putting his hands on his hips. "So what if he does?" He muttered, and Sami'tan's smirk grew wider, his tail flicking playfully.

"Oh nothin'," He said, leaning his body up against the other miqo'te, flicking his tail more, "I just think iiiitt's... cute!"

Health Care pushed Sami'tan off as he started laughing. Health's tail flicked angrily behind him, as his cheeks got the slightest bit redder. Sami'tan tried to stop laughing, but looking at Health's face again just made him laugh more, hunching over grabbing his stomach.

Health clearly was very annoyed, for he started saying, "Like you have any room to talk!" Sami'tan stopped laughing, before looking up at Health Care and tilted his head.

"Wuh? What do you mean?"

"Alphinaud, dumbass, don't tell me you're that oblivious."

Sami'tan's breath caught in his throat, before he awkwardly laughed. "I don't- I don't get it."

Health looked at him, with an expression that said 'Really, really now?' and Sami'tan just smiled nervously. Was his face warm? He started nervously babbling, "I mean- the kid's a prick-"

"He's a year younger than you."

"He's a self entitled little rich kid, is what he is, but he's a Scion! I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I'm just happy to have someone to help us get the Scions back, truly! Honestly, I wish he would do more." Sami'tan finished off his statement breathing a little heavily, as his tail twitched behind him.

He didn't- no, it was nothing. Health was just trying to tease him because Health actually has something to be teased! That's it, it must be it. Sami'tan collected himself, and started walking past Health Care, calling out, "Anyway, good luck with Haurchefant!"

He didn't see his reaction, but he did feel Health Care throw a snowball at him. He gasped, turning to give a quick affronted look behind him before running away, towards their next destination, laughing, as Health Care chased after him with more snowballs.

They ended up getting lost, but by the time they go to where they were going, the Alphinaud matter was already pushed out of his mind.


End file.
